


God Damn, the Sand!

by spartankisses



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartankisses/pseuds/spartankisses
Summary: Short drabble of my original Destiny Warlock, Braxx, and his Ghost as they ride the sandy shores of Mars in search of a Cabal outpost.





	God Damn, the Sand!

"Sand."

A metallic pause and a sarcastic pink ball of light glares at a hulking figure who only wants to do his duty and traverse the land. 

"Oh, look. More sand!"

He sighs deep through his nose and bats Kafla away from his head, annoyed by the small talk she brings up unnecessarily. She is persistent, though, and floats back towards her Guardian, hovering close to the rifle he has loosely cradled between his hands. He only grunts in response, bringing his gaze back to the dusted path before him. 

A few human-esque footprints cross and uncross along the trail, but the three toed ones catch his eye. They're freshly pressed, unlike the booted ones that are almost ready to be blown away by the wind of Mars. Kafla's little frame shakes with eagerness before she spins a few times around his head, humming something he can't quite put a name to.

"Braxx, do you see those?!" She wheels back to the front of his helm and once again, he pushes her away with a large hand. "Braxx! These could be the Cabal we're looking for!"

She's too excited for his comfort, he decides. It's just a simple retrieval job he picked up from some lowly Tower mech in the Hangar, something about nabbing back, " _precious Dead Orbit relics._ " The job was not even paying well, so the enthusiasm Kafla was showing was enough to make him vomit.

 _Should be picking up better jobs, ha, shoulda picked up that job from that Vanguard ass kisser_ , Braxx paused mid thought and step, before continuing, lost in his own mind, _don't even remember the fellow's name, but at least I'd be getting paid decently. Don't even care if it's something I shouldn't be sticking my nose in_ , he continued, but this time he voiced his thoughts aloud to get a response out of his lively Ghost, "but here I am; tracking down some fat, slug-like dinosaurs to grab a fuckin' ass towel some black market scum bag wants, with a highly aggravating ball of metal that I'd much rather like to toss across the universe."

Kafla reels around at that, her front fin turning down in mock anger, "Well, that wasn't nice of you. If you'd much rather do this yourself, I am more than happy to oblige. Hmph!" 

With that, Kafla disappears in a flurry of electronic blue, back to their ship stationed in orbit.

Braxx's lips spread wide into a smug grin. He had done plenty of jobs and patrols by himself, he was sure of his skills and abilities, and if he did happen to die, Kafla was sucker enough to come revive him.

The Warlock rolled his wrists and continued to track the the slobbering space rhinos to wherever they had aimlessly marched off to.


End file.
